1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing a lens barrel, more particularly to a method for processing a lens barrel having a tubular wall that defines a hole. The invention also relates to a device for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional variable focus lens includes an outer barrel 1, a lens barrel 2 having two guide grooves 201 formed at an inner surface thereof, a positioning ring 3, a first lens part 4 having a guide pin 401 guided in one of the grooves 201, and a second lens part 5 having a guide pin 501 guided in the other of the grooves 201. In use, the first and second lens parts 4,5 can be moved relative to each other through guiding activity of the guide pins 401,501 along the guide grooves 201, respectively to vary the relative distance between the first and second lens parts 4,5 and to create a variable focus effect. However, the grooves 201 in the lens barrel 2 can not be formed via conventional milling techniques. Therefore, the conventional lens barrel 2 is formed directly with the grooves 201 by injection molding in a mold. However, it is required to alter the mold repeatedly so as to correct the error of the original design of the lens barrel 2, and to make the lens barrel 2 having the desired grooves 201. Therefore, the conventional molding method for making the lens barrel 2 is time-wasting, and increases the manufacturing cost as well.